The Suite Life of the Penguins of Madagascar
by Poette O'Deal
Summary: After graduation the gang reunights one last time in Central Park Zoo, but when Cody's latest invention goes hay-wire they are all turned into animals. Includes Skilene, Cailey, TutweillerXMosbey, and LondonXKing Julien. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I own nothing! This is my first cross over so go easy on me. Also this is set right after graduation. Another thing Maya and Addison won't be in this story. I don't feel like writting for them at the moment. Enjoy! Also there will be skilene, EmmaXMerium, and Cailey in this story and LondonXKing Julien as well. Forgive spelling errors.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Suite Life of the Penguins of Madagascar*<em>**

_-One Last Trip Before Goodbye_

"Hey guys before we split ways lets go to the zoo." Miss Tutweiller said as everyone had bumped into one another in the streets of New York.

"Sure it will give time to test out my newest invention," Cody held up a small device that looked like a fancy cell phone.

"A cell phone?" Zack, Cody's older twin asked.

"No. It's actually sound decoder. That when recording the vocal vibrations of an animal can convert the waves into human words."

London, Zack, Woody, Miss Tutweiller, Mr. Mosbey all said, "Huh?"

"What he's saying is that it allows you to talk to animals. Right Cody?" Bailey looked over expectantly at her boyfriend.

"That's right Bailey. Thanks." Cody placed an arm around Bailey's waist.

"I still don't get." that was of course the airhead heiress herself London Tipton.

"Little phone makes animals speaky." Miss Tutweiler explained to London in the only way that London would be able to comprehend with a baby voice.

"All right we'll go to the zoo but we have to hurry because it closes soon." Mr Mosbey said rushing everyone to zoo gates.

{At the zoo}

They entered the zoo with thirty minutes to spare. They all split up and came back together ten minutes before closeing.

"That was nice but I think the tall lemur with the funny hat was shaking its booty at me." Mr. Mosbey said once everyone was back together.

"Oh yeah it looked like the penguins were doing Tai Kwon Do when I passed by. Thety were all hyaah and waaaaah and intwaaahh" Zack said as he attempted to reenact what the penguins had been doing.

"That's highly ilogical guys. There only animals and aren't smart enough to be able to do martial arts."

"So I guess that makes you an animal to, right?" Zack, woody and London all laughed at Zach's comment.

"Har-har-har very funny guys, but I'll have you know tha-" Cody was interupted by Bailey becoming panicy.

"Cody your machine's smoking!" Baily pointed at the phone in Cody's hands. Everybody screamed and he dropped and then suddenly it exploded in a bright light and they all fell unconsious. It wouldn't be until after they woke up that they would realize that they were now animals.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd I do? R&amp;R! Sorry it's so short.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I own nothing! Also thanks noname for your advice and if anyone has any hints for getting these guys's personalities right send in suggestions. If you see problems don't be afraid to point them out. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*The Suite Life of the Penguins of Madagascar*<em>**

_-Up and at 'em...in a cage_

"Urg...Cody I think that you might wanna do some recalculations on that invention of yours...Cody? Cody? Cody?" Bailey looked around frantically trying to find her boyfriend. Everywhere was dark. She couldn't see a thing!

"Bailey would you stop shouting!" A familiar voice rose from the darkness. She should know that voice since they've been roommates for the past few years.

"London?"

"Yes it's London...London-...London..."

"Tipton!" Bailey shouted finishing her ditzy friend's sentence."I highly dout that you'll know but London do you know where we are?"

"I haven't got a clue! All I know is that we're surrounded by really shiny lines." London began to giggle at the 'really shiny lines' that surrounded them.

"'Shiny lines'?"

"Yep, just look around! They're all crissy-crossy?"

"London those aren't lines those are bars." Bailey said as delicatly as she could. "We're in a cage!"

"Why are we in a cage? And why are my arms and legs all hairy?" Bailey touched her arms and legs and felt that they were hairy too. Not exactly hairy but fury. "Mine are too- wait! That's not hair that's fur! London do me a favor and step a little closer to me." Bailey's voice was shaky.

"Fine but where are you."

"Just follow the sound of my voice."

"Okay!" _Clang!_ Bailey knew what that ment- London had run into the side of the cage...furthest from her!

"My other voice!" Bailley said wonder exactly what that ment in her mind.

"Ooooohhhh! Okay!" Bailey now heard London's footsteps coming toward her. Finally she was able to see a dark figure standing in front of her.

"Good! Now carefully turn around." London did as she said and that was when Bailey saw it! She screamed!

"London don't freak out but you have a tail." Bailey was pionting at the tail that she knew London couldn't see.

"I what!" she reached be hind her, "Aaiiieee! I do have a tail!" The lights suddenly came on. Once they were able to see both girls screamed.

"Aaaaiiiieeee!"

"Bailey you're an animal!"

"London you're an asian otter!"

"Oh great more weird animals for me to babysit." Both girls looked up to a woman that they had seen at the zoo. She wasn't very pretty and she seemed mean and grouchy. She had red hair and blue eyes and had a manish figure. He hair was currently in low bun. Bailey looked closely at the woman's name tag. _Alice._ Then an older Idian man came into the room. He was obviously a doctor. "Okay Alice these two are ready to go now. You can let them out into their new home now."

"What ever floats you boat weirdo." Alice grumbled as she picked up London and Bailey's cage taking them to thier new home.

Bailey was now able to get a view of where they were. She was right they were still in Central Park Zoo. It was night and this woman, Alice, obviously didn't wanna be here. She was able to here Alice grumbling rude remarks.

Their cage was then set down in what was the otter habitat. She opened the cage door and literally dumped them out. "Here's your new home weirdos." With that Alice left.

Bailey and London sat in silence for a few moments until they heard a voice come up and say "Hiya! Welcome to your new home. By the way I am Marlene and you guys are..." They looked behind them to see a brown otter with hazel green eyes beaming at them.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I own nothing! Sorry for the wait! School, writer's block, laziness, computer problems...eh the reasons add up! Here is chapter three! Not the best but I might redit it later! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*The so Suite Life of the Penguins of Madagascar*<strong>_

_[Penguin Habitat]_

"Hmmmmmm...where I'm I now? What am I doing here?" Cody was still groggy from the explosion.

"That's what we'ld like to know?" A stern voice startled the poor geek.

"Who's there?" Cody asked. He couldn't see anything, since he was blindfolded and tied to...he wasn't sure what. Who ever was holding him captive, then ripped the blind fold off his head.

After his eyes adjusted to the sudden light Cody was sure that he was dreaming. Standing in front of him were four giant penguins. The tall one was holding an abicus, the one with mohawk and scar looked crazy holding a chainsaw, the smaller one a...unicorn doll? The leader apeared to be the flat headed one. His head looked like a buzz cut actually.

"Well are you going to talk or will we have to make you." The flate headed one demanded. The one with the chainsaw fired it up and started laughing manically. Cody felt like he was in some weird horror movie of Zach's. Maybe _Psycho Penguins 2_ or something. These definatly weren't _Mr. Popper's Pengiuns_. Or Mary Poppins' for that matter either.

"Okay I'm obviously dreaming, cause penguins don't talk." They then looked at him as though he had grown a second head. The leader glared at him.

"No games! Do you or do you not work for Blowhole!" the leader barked.

"Blowhole?" Cody almost laughed, "What is that? A comic book character? Look I really don't have time for this? I am currently haulicinalting that-Oh my gosh! I'm a penguin!" Cody yelled looking down at his now webbed feet. He was the same hight as Rico, but still scrawny. Really srawny! The feathers on top of his head were in the same style as his hair was.

"Of course you're a penguin. What else would you be?"

"I am not a penguin I am human being. I just graduated high school, co-validictorian, and my girlfriend Laily is going to Yale in the fall."

The leader spoke up, "Wow, I'm shocked."

"Well, a human turning into a penguin is a pretty surprising thing." Cody replied "No, not that. I'm shocked that you have a girlfriend."

"Haha, very funny. By the way my name's Cody. Now can one of you untie me." Cody asked since the knots were starting to hurt.

"The name's Skipper and these are Kowaski, Rico, and Private." The leader, Skipper said pointing to the tall penguin, mohawked penguin, and young one respectivly.

"That's nice, now about untying me?" The ropes were really starting to hurt.

"Hmmmmmmm...all right, but only because you're too scrawny to be a spy."

_[Lemur Habitat]_

Zach woke to a loud noise. Zach, not being a morning person grouned, and turned on his side.

"Cody hit the snooze button." Zach mumbled absentmindedly searching for an alarm clock.

"Ughh! Cody!...Cody?...Cody?" Zach opened his eyes to see that he wasn't at the hotel. Heck he wasn't even in a room...or on a bed for that matter.

"Your Majesty, our knew roommate is awake!" Zach looked around to find where the voice originated from.

"Ohhhhhhh! Hellllloooooooooo my newest of new loyal subjects!" Suddenly a gray lemur with a funny hat on jumped in front of him, speaking with a strange accent.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Zach shouted, this could not be happening. _I probably shouldn't have ate that tuna-melt I found in me dirty underwear pile. Or watched Psycho Penguins 2: Lemurs on Rampage._

"Oooooooooo, his feets are looking like King Julien's! Feeeeet!" out of the blue a little brown...rat-thing attached its self to Zach's feet.

"Whew finally, Mort can be bugging someone else's feet now. I likey you my new servant." The tall lemur in front of him, King Julien apparently, started dancing to what he now realised was music. Well at least this lemur had good taste in music unlike some people(Cody) who had bad taste in most things(Cody). Except for girls, Zach had to admitt that Bailey was quite a catch.

"Wait servant? Look buddy I am nobody's servant!" Zach sat up, and also seeing himself in the new full length. "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

He was a lemur. A blonde tall and slightly muscular lemur, slightly. He was as tall as Julien...a bit taller even. Oddly though the fur on top of his head looked like his human hair. Weird.  
>"I'm a lemur!"<p>

"Dude stop shouting!" the dark short aye-aye yelled. "Anyway, what's your name? I'm Maurice, the little one clinging to you're leg at the moment is Mort-"

"Feeeeet!" Mort said still clinging to Zach's feet.

"-and this is his royal highness is King Julien!" Maurice gestered to King Julien who was dancing up a storm.

"Yes that is being me, the king. I now comand all my subjects to dance!"

They all started dancing and Zach more confused than ever before in his life shrugged and said, "What the hey!" and joined in dancing crazier than he had ever in his life. Even if this was a dream, it was the best moment of his life!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Not the best I know! Hey if anybody has any ideas for this PM me kay. <strong>


End file.
